


Fan Art: Giles and Cordelia

by gaiarheahera



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Summer of Giles 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: Photo manipulations of Rupert Giles and Cordelia Chase I made for Summer of Giles 2018





	1. Rupert and Cordelia - c. BtVS season 3

Rupert and Cordelia Chase from a group promotional picture from Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 3

 


	2. Rupert and Cordelia - ‘let’s be serious’

 


	3. Smile (Giles/Cordelia)




End file.
